The Family of Legends
by Tribus
Summary: Frater, although an orphan, has a unique family to call his own. They help each other out and oftenly hang around one another. Him and his family will encounter many inconveniences, but like all the members of his family, he will triumph. Many lemons will ensue.
1. Transfer

There's an end to everything, whether you like it or not. One day, _everything_ is going to end, leaving only empty space the ones above the gods would stare at and say, "Holy shit this world was a mess."

What many people ask is, "What happens to the people of legends when they die?"

Some people believe they are reincarnated to another life as a higher race of being then they were currently.

Some think that they go to some heaven above the heavens, where they just hang out and have fun until they decide to actually _die._

And some believe that they just die like every other thing that has ever lived.

 _I guess you could say it's one of them._

(Break!)

Hello!

I'm Frater, Latin for a comrade, or brother. I don't have a family name though, never really needed it due to how unique my name is...

I'm for the most part a school student with good grades and a mysterious life.

Mostly due to my... unique job. They're nothing too bad, really. I'm more or less an overseer, of sorts.

What do I oversee, you ask?

Legends, to be simple. What defines a legend, according to the people I oversee? A person with a good heart and better confidence, enough to actually get them to act on it.

I deal with many types of beings. Gods, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, and everything in between. Even sentient dragons and the like.

It's fun if I have to be honest. I get to hang out with people no one else can ever see, listen to legends coming straight out of the person's mouths, that sorta thing.

I made sure to make their living conditions as nice and comfortable as possible, which led me to learn many, many things. This comes with the help of the people I oversee, of course. useless people never show up within our home, as they all are able to do something for the rest of the team.

We're all one big, strange, and slightly dysfunctional family. A happy one, at that.

They can pass on at any time, but none of them have yet. Mostly because none of them actually wanted to die, and the ones who did... well... let's just say that we take care of them quickly.

The people I like hanging out the most with is God of the Bible and his family. They all have conflicting ideas and have a history so long that it's actually kind of frightening, but they still love each other like family, which brings a tear to my eye.

I give them a few things to get rid of their boredom, such as allowing them to see my life live. They sometimes comment on something, particularly on history and math, saying how deranged or weird it is.

The Legends also teach me combat and magic, something I'm really grateful for. Training with the best of the best though has made my body change, leaving the girls at my school to ogle me, which makes for an embarrassing scene for when I enter my _Realm._

My realm is my Sacred Gear, where all the legends reside, and I can actually pull them out into reality, but at the cost of me having control over them. They never wanted to anyway, they're content with their situation and isn't planning on going anywhere.

I'm very grateful to all of them.

I was an orphan ever since I was born and I was given from one household to another.

I never had a true sense of family. But my Realm allowed me to become friends and family to people and actually stick with them.

I don't need money or anything, I was never picky with what I have.

I just hope that I and my old family never get into trouble.

 _But I have a slight feeling that's exactly what's going to happen._

(Break!)

I transferred to Kuoh Academy due to the fact that they have a college combined with their high school. It used to be an all-female academy through all 4 schools, but they recently went co-ed.

I bet some weird perverts decided to go there...

Bah, no need to care about that.

I put on my new uniform and stashed my pocket watch on the breast pocket.

I looked at my body at the mirror with a sigh.

I had bright green eyes and black hair. It was in a flat part with the short side on my left. I had a scar a sword would do on my right cheek and on the left side of my neck.

 _'You ready for your first day at Kuoh, kid? I bet the girls there are lovely.'_

I chuckled at God's words.

Actually, never got to mention that most of the people in my Realm can talk to me in my head. The people who can't are those who aren't competent in magic, but they never really gave a crap about that.

'Heh, I bet they do... Hey wait, why'd _you_ tell me that?'

 _'Oh? What's wrong with admiration for beauty?_ '

I sighed before heading on downstairs from my bathroom to the kitchen. My house was really clean, mostly because I had everyone in the Realm yell at me whenever I left a piece of trash on the ground or whenever I didn't clean the dishes.

It serves for very good encouragement.

Anyways, I began cooking up some simple breakfast. Just some scrambled eggs in toast.

What? I like toast.

After eating, I put away the utensils and plate into the sink. I grabbed my suitcase, put on my shoes, and brought out my pocket watch to check the time.

6:30 A.M.

'For fucks' sake.'

 _'Language, young man.'_ (God)

'Sorry, sorry.'

Welp, I have some time to kill...

 _'How about a spar or two? Can't hurt.'_

That was Alexander The Great.

Yeah, that egotistical bastard. He was quickly handled with after he experienced the talk down of so many God-like beings it shattered his pride to a million pieces. After which, he crouched down in the corner for a good day or so. After which he came back with a new resolve:

" _I will help this young man get plenty of women and power!"_

What a mess... Bah, any young men would like the idea. Hell, even Jesus himself said that he would've liked some more female company other than dead bodies he needed to resurrect.

When he told me that, he was promptly scolded _hard._ Both by his mother, and his biological father.

It was a glorious sight to behold.

'Alright, I'm up.'

I clicked a button on the back of the pocket watch, which creates a portal to the main building.

The main building was created in an inn-like fashion. It had wooden tables and chairs with soft cushions, a bar with the drinks of everything in existence, thanks to God. The rooms upstairs were all made for a king, made for the residence's liking.

"Ah, Frater! You came!"

I looked behind me to see Alexander with a grin. He has brown hair and yellow eyes, something every Legend gains when they get here. He is wearing some Ancient Greek battle armor and an iron sword in his sheath.

"What's up, Alex-san?"

I gave him a small hug, which he gave back with a laugh.

"Nothing much, I just sparred with Sargon-san not too long ago."

"What's the record right now? 342-340?"

"I think so... Doesn't matter now, we got some spars ourselves to do."

Time in the Realm goes the same rate as reality, which makes me have to have a clock in all the rooms and building in the Realm.

I nodded at Alexander's reply, summoning an iron sword of my own. I also changed my clothes to the same armor Alexander had.

"Alright, let's do this quickly."

(Break!)

I did a small salute to Alexander while wiping off my sweat with a towel.

"Alright, that's it for now. Any more and you wouldn't be able to walk to school."

"Gotcha. Thanks for everything."

"Of course, young man! Remember to conquer both the world and the heart!"

I chuckled as I went through the portal again, ending up at the entrance to my home.

You can't bring things you summoned in the Realm into Reality. Except for the Legends and their equipment, of course. If you had any clothes on you that you summoned and walked out, you'd immediately change to the one you wore coming in.

But enough about the Realm, I need to get to school!

I grabbed my suitcase once again, checked the pocket watch, and headed on out.

(Break!)

I was nearing the gates of the school until I heard a loud fangirl shout,

"IT'S HIM! IT'S THE SHADOW PRINCE!"

Oh shit.

Well, time to explain this tidbit...

So the rapid and completely untold change of my body leads to a lot of girls suddenly leer at me. Thing is, is that none of them knew where the hell I came from, leading to the name "Shadow Prince."

To be honest, it's a better name than some bullshit like "Oppai Dragon" or some garbage...

Anyways, I decided to give a small wave to them, much to their content and walked on into the school grounds.

Now I'm no Alexander; but man, do I know what the hell's going to happen.

Suddenly, all eyes were immediately locked onto me, as they were all stunned at my massive eg- I mean sudden appearance.

I kept a humble smile on my face and kept moving forward-

Wait, where the hell am I supposed to go...

Hm... Maybe I should ask someone? Yeah, seems like a good idea...

I walked up to a light pink haired girl. She had a nice figure, but nothing to be too excessive at. She began to blush at my approach, and the surrounding audience held faces of jealousy or envy.

"Hello, miss?"

"U-um, yes?"

"Do you know where the Student Council office is? I'm quite lost out in this big place..."

I said it with a chuckle to try to ease her in and it looks like she took it.

"Y-yeah, I'll bring you along."

"Thanks a lot."

I said it with respect and calmness, which allowed her to give her a genuine smile.

Smiles are nice.

(Break!)

"Thank you very much, Katase-san."

"I-it's no problem, Frater-san."

She speed-walked away with a blush on her face. I shrugged it off and knocked on the brown door with "Student Council" on the nameplate on the door. He heard some mutter and whispers before a "Come in" was uttered by a female. He opened the door to see several women surround the desk of a girl with short, black hair and violet eyes. She wore black glasses and had an... average build.

"Hello, Frater-san. My name is Souna Shitori, the president of the Student Council." (?)

"Hello. I would say my name, but it appears that you already know it."

"Indeed... You seem to have caused a ruckus out in the front of the school." (?)

I sweatdropped a little before bowing down a little. I genuinely felt bad, since I couldn't really do anything to help.

"It's fine, Frater-san. Do you have a family that we can take the family name out of? It'll streamline some procedures we have."

"Hm..."

That's a new one. I tapped my chin.

'Hey guys, any ideas?'

 _'Hm?... Volkov.'_ (Alexander)

'Any reason for that?'

 _'It comes from one of my subordinates a really long time ago... He was a good man.'_

'Alright, I think he wouldn't mind. I bet the name is dead anyways...'

"I think Volkov would do."

Souna nodded, which made me sigh in relief in my head.

I learned to keep a poker face a long time ago because I have to be good at keeping secrets and telling lies. Trust me, keeping a face full of emotion without showing your cards is the best face you can lie with.

Anyways, Souna handed a girl with white hair a paper. The girl had curls on the bottom of her hair and had teal eyes. The girl handed the paper to me, doing a small bow before returning to her spot. I read the contents of the paper, which seems to be my schedule... Class 2-1, aye? I look back to Souna and nodded.

"Thank you all for helping me out."

"It's nothing to be worried about, this is our job after all."

I put out a V-shape with my fingers as I walked out the door, closing it behind me.

Now to find my class...

(Break!)

(3rd Person)

A few moments after Frater left the room, everyone sighed in relief except for Souna.

"What was with that guy? Just being near him made me want to run away..."

The white-haired girl, Momo Hanakai, said that while twirling her hair with a frown on her face. While no one wanted to say it, everyone nodded in agreement except for Souna.

"It's probably not intentional, Hanakai-san. It might just be a passive aura... Maybe he'd make for a good Piece."

Tsubaki Shinra, a girl with long black hair and glasses, the same ones as Souna, raised one of her eyebrows in curiosity to Souna.

"You really think so? What do you think he has?"

"I don't know Tsubaki-san, but all I know is that he has something hidden and he wants it to stay that way."

"What makes you say that?"

"His movements were... too perfect. He planned absolutely everything he did, even to the slightest of movements. His aura was intimidating yet still human. He most likely already awakened his Sacred Gear, if he has one and is trying to keep his cards on his chest."

"It's weird that anyone would go that far for such a simple conversation."

"Maybe he knows about us already, or maybe he's just paranoid. It's impossible to tell at the moment... But we'll have to wait and see."

(Break!)

(1st Person, Frater)

I stood outside of the entrance to the room, as I listened in to the teacher talking.

"Everyone, we have a new transfer student. You may ask questions once he writes his name on the board."

Just the mention of a 'he' slightly annoyed both genders, as to them, it's a potential pervert or a potential prince. The teacher clearly ignored this though and looked to the door.

"Alright, come in."

Alright, guess it's my time to shine.

I walked in, immediately gaining the attention of all the classmates. I nodded to the teacher before writing 'Frater Volkov' onto the board. I faced the class and did a small bow.

"Hello everyone. Name's Frater Volkov. I was born in Kyoto for a while before coming to Kuoh after a problematic situation. But enough about that. I hope we all are able to get along."

The teacher nodded to me, probably in acknowledgment, before facing the class.

"Any questions?"

Katase, the person I met a while ago, raised her hand.

"Do you know those two?"

She pointed to two people. One had a shaved head while another had glasses and brown hair, parted halfway. I don't think I know those two...

'Hey guys, have I encountered those two before?'

 _'No, I don't believe so.' (God)_

'Thanks.'

"No, I haven't. Why would you want to know?"

"No reason..."

Strange... She lowered her hand with a sigh of relief... I think.

Another girl raised her hand.

"Do you have a girlfriend?!"

"No?"

This looks troubling. Oh well, I'll just work with the flow.

I answered a few more questions, mostly just random things I didn't have to think about. After the interrogation, the teacher allowed me to sit in any of the open seats, to which I sat at the back corner near the doors.

I always prioritize the chair that's closest to the exit.

Always.

(Break!)

The school wasn't too bad so far and I'm liking the cleanliness. I was walking to my next class until I heard some distinct chatter.

"Damn! Look at those jugs! I'd kill to fuck those!"

"Hurry up man! We need to hurry up..."

Who the hell...

I speed-walked to the source of the sound to see some interesting things. The bald guy and the glasses geek were peeking through a hole in the door. I glanced at the nameplate and scowled. I quietly went behind them and prepared a surprise.

"Boys peek."

""Huh?""

They both looked back to me to see a foot ready to kick them straight through the door.

"MEN BARGE IN!"

I kicked them through the door, which was accompanied by a yell by them and the girls inside.

The guys tried to recover, but I grabbed them by the collar.

"Resistance is futile, fools."

I dropped them both and looked to the girls in the locker room.

"Patch the hole in the door when you can, aye?"

Some of them nodded while some others blushed.

Heh. Cute.

I put out a V-shape while walking away.

All in a day's work, you know?

(Break!)

(3rd Person)

Rias Gremory stared out the window of the abandoned school building with her arms crossed. The stance pushed out her chest, making her 99 cm bust seem larger. She had long, crimson hair which down to her thighs. She had green eyes and an overall body worthy of being called one of the "Great Onee-Samas."

The other Ones-Sama approached behind her, around 5 feet. Akeno Himejima had an even bigger bust than Rias, 102 cm. She has violet eyes and black hair. Her hair is kept in a long ponytail except for two strands, which are kept at her sides. The ponytail reaches to her legs, and are kept with an orange ribbon.

"Rias-sama? May I ask what's wrong?"

"...The new transfer student."

"Frater Volkov? What, has he already captured your heart, like many of the others?"

"No. I had a discussion with Sona-san. She met with the boy."

"And what of it?"

"She said his aura and movements are... irrational for such a mundane conversation."

"So what do you propose?"

Rias looked to Akeno with hardened eyes.

"Send out Koneko-san. I think she'll be able to spy on him without grabbing attention."

"Very well."

Akeno did a small bow before leaving, which left Rias alone to stare out into the window again.

"How much longer do I have?"

(Break!)

 **Wow! 3K words on the first chapter. Amazing, huh?**

 **This project of mine took around two to three weeks to finish and I was really motivated. I like the idea of a Gachi-like power someone has in DxD.**

 **In essence, this is a wish fufillment for me. I don't know if that'll turn some of you guys away, but I really want this to work.**

 **Remember that I'm always up for suggestions and comments about any of my fanfics.**

 **I plan on looking out for plotholes a lot more closely, so maybe that'll help?**

 **I don't know. I just write this for fun.**

 **Anyways, thank you all for reading this.**

 **Peace.**


	2. Sacrifices are Required

**The beginning of this chapter is a dream. Just putting it out there now so you won't get confused.**

(Break!)

It hurts.

It really, really fuckin' hurts.

I look around me to see a regular street for the most part, but the bodies surrounding me...

The bodies...

 ** _The bodies..._**

I was kneeling on both of my legs, from the looks of it. A black longsword seems to have gone through the lower part of my stomach piercing the intestines makingthebloodspilloutofmy-

Calm.

I need to calm down.

I look directly infront of me to see a hooded figure. It seemed to be a he, looking at the build, and had a robe similar to the ones of exorcists. I tried to assess the situation.

'Okay... so... the guy infront of me is probably the one who stabbed me, so I-I need to god d-damn M-MO-'

I heard a voice.

" _Fra...Run...Didn't...please..."_

It was quiet at first, but it began to surround my being, as I couldn't. Stop. Listening.

 **"Frater. You need to run, Now. Didn't you say you'd leave us? Please keep your promise..."**

It won't stop.

Please stop.

Stop.

Please...

I slowly stood up, ignoring the earth-shattering pain in my stomach. I turned around slowly to see **them.**

 **They looked at me as if I did something wrong.**

 **The voices won't stop.**

dicoelfnciskekfjcufhrbrnzmxkvnfnrbejxic

wofirSsovpeTsovopOdpamenfPabeocod

wpcofmcovuutnybfkcksowotigucggejtkvo

The voices went out, replaced by an eery static. The static never got loud, but it just won't stop.

 **They were replaced by more bodies.**

 ** _THEIR BODIES._**

I clutched the handle of the word with my hands and _ripped_ it out of my stomach.

The warm blood flowed out my body like a rapid, but slower.

I didn't even want to try to look at my insides, so I began to walk to the only pathway not full of **_THEM._**

I don't know how far I walked, nor do I care. I only kept moving, hoping for an escape. Any escape.

Death is a mercy in this hell.

After an insurmountable amount of time, I raised my head slowly to see _that scene again._

I kneeled on both legs once again to preserve... something and began watching the memory, burning it into my retinas once again.

I was a small boy that time, playing in the same street I found myself in now.

I was a perfect baby, as my mother said.

Quiet with no complaints and now crying. So much so that the few times I cried made my parents jump out of whatever they were doing.

But that's not now.

Right now, I was cowering behind my two parents from a winged being. It had wings I couldn't discern and a voice I couldn't hear, Yet I can still hear the voices play for me.

 _"Get away, you beast!"_

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HUMAN SCUM LIKE YOU SHOULD BE LICKING MY FEET."**

My father looked back at me with tears in his eyes, which tore me apart.

 _"Go, my son! You have yet to live out your life!"_

I was a coward, and easily took my father's order. I cried running out of there, saying "I'm so sorry" again and again. I felt like I was running for hours, but it was only a few minutes. Once I heard the screams of my parents, I dropped to the ground crying. It already thought I was dead and went on its merry _way while I run back to see my parents cut up into a million pieces._

I was ready to take my own life as well until I heard a voice at the back of my head.

But in this dream?

No one was at the door.

I heard _and_ felt the pain of a knife going straight into your heart, yet not dying.

It hurts.

It really, really fuckin' hurts.

(Break!)

I awoke without a scream.

No yell.

No anything.

For five minutes, I laid on my bed.

Emotionless.

Just like how I was so long ago.

(Break!)

(Third Person)

Alexander and two other people all sat at the TV room without saying a word. One of the two was Sargon of Akkad. He has light grey hair kept in a small bun and a long beard stretched out to his upper chest. He wore a black trench coat and a white undershirt. He had black pants to complement the coat.

The other was the Virgin Mary if the Bible. She had dark brown hair which went down to her waist. It had curls on the bottom and had some strands on the front. Mary has brown eyes and a modest build.

"Oh dear... how many times has it been so far?"

Mary had a worried expression, which only soured the atmosphere further.

"Last time a' checked... the 208th time now." (Sargon)

"And he says he doesn't need help from us..." (Alexander)

There were hundreds of people in the Realm and all were grateful to Frater, but very few actually saw the slips through his personality. The way he acted was precise and planned, even in the most ordinary conversations.

He read the mood perfectly and changed to the fact. He thinks about his next action in such a fast rate it makes him a hard opponent to defeat in spars. The few people that actually know how he is are much nicer to him and makes his well-being a priority over theirs.

Despite this, Frater never accepted fully their hospitality, saying it's "being wasted." This only made them increase their efforts, which ultimately allowed Frater to actually regain most of his feelings, save for when he's in combat.

"Well, what do you think we can do?" (Mary)

"I don't have a clue, miss... We can only hope this time someone from the living can comfort him." (Alexander)

Sargon nodded before everyone looked back at the TV.

(Break!)

(First Person, Frater)

My morning was fine.

I ate some basic cereal with banana mixed in.

It tasted alright.

Sorry.

I guess my little fiasco is getting to me, huh?

Anyways, I decided to leave thirty minutes early to take a refreshing walk.

They... replenish me, if you will. Allows me to see the light again after a night of darkness.

Kuoh is a very calm but alive place.

Almost no one uses cars, allowing for a calm walk beside the occasional motorcycle or bicycle. The birds don't shit on anyone and are calm creatures in general. It's a lovely place for a peaceful life.

Yet I still yearn for the day I taste it.

(Break!)

It was lunchtime for everyone in the school, which meant free time for those who eat fast.

I'm one of those.

I ate my bento, which was sushi and shrimp tempura, in peace. The taste of sushi never got old for me and is pretty healthy. I normally eat alternate between plenty of types once every other day, but sometimes I splurge a bit.

Anyways, once I finished eating and started reading, a girl approached my left.

"Frater Volkov?"

I looked to the girl with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, miss?"

The girl had brown hair tied into braids, pink spectacles, green eyes, and an... underage build.

Okay, that's just mean.

"I'd like to ask... What'd you do to get such a monster?"

I squinted at her for a moment.

Judging from her tone and the wiggling of her eyebrows...

"Genetics, maybe. I wouldn't know though."

"Really, huh? No meds or anything?"

"Nope. Never actually needed any medicine of any kind for a few years now..."

She's drooling.

Uh... okay then.

I snapped her out of what seemed to be her daydream with a snap of my fingers.

"U-uh, alright then. I'll put in a good word to the girls for you~"

I decided not to react negatively, only shooing her out.

"Alright, alright. Now go."

What a strange girl.

' _Not as bad as Odin, though. That guy was insufferable...'_ (God)

'Really? I thought higher-ups are supposed to be all cool and such.'

 _'That's just you having restricted expectations. You must know that there are gods for Love and Lust in religion and mythology, yes?'_

'Point taken...'

Suddenly, two pairs of hands were slammed onto my desk.

The desk did nothing to you guys, chill.

I looked to see the two pervs from a few days ago, Matsuda and Motohama.

"What do you two want?"

"I heard you caught the attention of the two Great Onee-Samas!"

Those two, huh? Here I thought I'd be undetected.

"Really, huh? What about it?"

Matsuda, the bald bastard, clenched his fist and showed a face of frustration.

How pathetic...

"WE WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER 99-58-90 BODY!"

Motohama, the glasses geek, did a similar move as his friend.

"YEAH! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE SUCH A PRINCE!"

I glanced around for only a millisecond and saw the faces of disgust.

I'm really surprised these two are the only ones.

"Cool off. We haven't even met yet. Either way, you really think she'll like you two? I'd be damned if she did."

Their defenses broke which made them leave me alone in a fit of sadness and depression.

How soft.

(Break!)

The rest of the school day was calm, which is relieving. I began to walk home before I heard someone from my right approach me. I turned to my left and immediately squinted.

It was a girl. One with black hair and violet eyes. She wore a school uniform from the looks of but not of Kuoh Academy. Her hair was straight and went down to her waist. She had a favorable bust and wide hips.

She ran up towards me before tilting her head.

"Are you Frater Volkov?"

Bullshit. My arrival at this academy was only a few days ago. I didn't make myself known until the first year of high school. No way in hell anyone from another school that I don't know would know me.

I'll keep the facade on for only a while longer.

"Yes. What do you need?"

 _'Frater, watch yourself. She's a Fallen Angel.'_

'I know that, God. I'm trying to figure out if she wants positive relations or not.'

"Uhm... You see..."

Bullshit again. Her movements are too rigid and her blush isn't real. She's trying to deceive me. My question is: What the hell does she want?

"Could you go out with me please?!"

Oh.

 _Oh._

A classic assassination tactic that's been used ever since the concept of assassination even existed. A pretense of a date going wrong after the victim is either killed by poison or lead to a place where no one can hear them scream.

Let's try to turn the tables when that happens.

"Don't know why you'd want to, but why the hell not."

Her eyes 'sparkled' and a 'smile' crept on her face.

"Thank you so much! My name is Yuuma Amano, by the way."

"Okay then, Amano-san. See you Saturday then?"

She nodded before 'hopping' off.

 _'She's a rookie. I can tell. Try to spare her if you can, Frater. I bet she can change loyalties pretty easily. If you really need to, show us to her.'_

'That's a terrible idea, Alex-san. Why would I try to help someone who's trying to kill me?'

 _'Because she may have a reason to. That reason may be fixable. Don't try to use 'an eye for an eye' as your concrete judgment. You know how God and Mary are about that.'_

I sighed, before nodding.

'I'll see what I can do.'

(Break!)

The 'date' actually went a lot better than I thought.

Despite the fact that I knew her intentions, everyone in the Realm told me to have some fun with her anyway, since she can't win against me anyways.

I decided to bring her to the arcade and a local restaurant.

It wasn't actually that bad. I even picked up a small necklace for her, which I gave to her right after I bought it.

It was kind of fun.

Her personality was real enough for me to not realize sometimes and she was actually kind of cute at points.

Too bad that this is all a facade.

We decided to go to the fountain in the park to end it off.

The park, in the middle of the night, huh?

Ah well, we should get this over with.

I and Yuuma arrived at the fountain, with Yuuma in front of me.

"Thank you for this day, Frater-kun! But I'd like to ask you for one more favor."

"Of course."

This is where it all goes down. She turned around to me with a smile.

"Would you die for me?"

How plain.

"Can't do that for you, Fallen Angel."

I can sense it.

Her defenses are broken.

She immediately began to transform. Her clothes were discarded for leather-like lingerie, to keep it simple. Her body also changed. Her already large bust grew further and her hips grew wider. She sprouted her wings and began to float.

"This is nothing personal to you, Frater-kun... The date was lovely, but..."

My brain began to immediately analyze her movements, tone, word choice, _everything._

I needed indirect information immediately before I speaking.

"This is just what is required of me."

 _There._

"Required of you? Are you being held hostage?"

I saw her eyes ever so slightly change, something so mundane no one could catch it.

But to me, that meant something.

"I can tell just by looking at you. Something's making you do this and it isn't a drug. You're displaying feelings of sadness and regret. Tell me, Amano-san. What's wrong?"

Amano gritted her teeth. A natural response. I can also see her eyes beginning to wet.

I'm right on the mark.

"Wh-what can you do about it except DYING?!"

I shook my head calmly, but my mind was still working out the details.

It couldn't be the Devils, the Gremories are nice people, especially the current gatekeeper of Kuoh.

It most likely isn't the Angels, since Michael would obviously be against this. He's a very good man, according to God.

It has to be some exorcists that have gone rogue, or maybe some humans that are getting big for their boots.

But this question can be left for later, I need to ask a better one:

"Who's being held hostage? I promise I can help you if you can tell me who and where."

She's begun to leak tears and began floating down to the ground, _kneeling on both legs._

"M-my only family... They... they said they'd kill them i-if... I didn't l-listen to their orders..."

 _Family?_

 _Only Family?_

I see now.

I know what I must do now.

I began walked up to her, kneeled down, and hugged her softly.

"It's okay. I forgive you. I will go save your family. I promise."

She hugged back, crying her heart out.

Everything will be okay.

 _I won't allow another to suffer the same fate I have._

(Break!)

After a few minutes, she gave me the place where her family was, along with the people who did it.

It seems to be some exorcists gone bonkers, lead by a man named Freed Sellzen.

I was standing outside the given place, which was an abandoned church. It had vines running out of it and a few scorch marks in the interior.

'Alex, I need you to back me up. Can you help?'

 _'Never thought you'd ask. Bring up the Gate.'_

I nodded, pushing the back button of my pocket watch.

Alexander The Great was at the other side, holding a beautiful sword made out of dragon scales. He wore basic battle armor without a helmet. He always said, "that no one would recognize him anyways."

"You ready?"

"Of course, young man."

We both walked into the church to see multiple hooded figures surrounding three people, who were all standing.

Obviously, the three are Yuuma's family.

One was a young woman with dark, straight blue hair put into one strand, yellow eyes, and a build similar to Yuuma's transformed state. She wore a button up shirt with what looks to be a white shirt underneath.

Another was a man in his mid-thirties. He had black hair that was covered in a hat, blue eyes, and a good build. He wore a grey trench coat with a tie and button up underneath. He also wore grey pants and brown shoes.

The last one was what appeared to be a small girl. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a gothic lolita attire.

Yeah, that's all I really needed to say about her...

I and Alexander immediately went to work, cleaning out the exorcists.

"Wh-what the hell?!"

"It's only two of them!?"

I dodged the sword of one and kicked them in the stomach. They dropped the sword, which I immediately grabbed and threw at another behind me, piercing their head. I then punched the previous one to the ground, presumably killing them.

I couldn't see what Alex was doing, but judging by all the blood in the wall, it wasn't anything to smile at.

After we killed most of them, the others began retreating.

Pathetic.

I summoned a few balls of fire, sending them all over to the runners. They all immediately burnt to a crisp, leaving out remains only a Jew would love.

(I'm sorry if anyone's offended by that, let me know if anyone can't stand that and I'll remove it immediately.)

My breath stayed steady as I looked around, looking for any other attackers.

I saw an intact set of stairs and began to silently go down it, deciding not to reply to the call out of Alex.

I arrived at the scene of a white-haired man fondling a blond haired girl. The girl was leaking tears while the man

Terrible.

I noticed the gun holsters and began calculating.

Alright.

I zipped straight to the man, grabbed the gun from his holster, checked the gun for any safties, and shot the man in both of his kneecaps.

This was all done within a second.

The man yelled, not expecting my attack, and began to fall to the floor, letting go of the girl. The girl meanwhile screamed, a natural response.

The man fell on his back, allowing me to see a second gun holster.

 _I'm not taking any chances._

I shot both his hands, making yell once more.

"W-WHAT?!"

"Tell me your name or else."

The man gritted his teeth, barely able to mutter.

"F-Freed... Sellzan..."

Good.

The best comes last, after all.

I aimed his gun at his head, ready to fire.

"WAIT!"

I heard the yell to my left and turned.

It was the blond girl.

 _Oh._

 _She's a nun._

She had the build of a girl just starting puberty and had green eyes.

Her tearing eyes obviously showed her purity and kindness.

Her alone almost made me lower the gun.

"P-please don't..."

I look at her, then to Freed.

"What's your name, young lady?"

"A-Asia Argento..."

"I see..."

I mentally hummed as I calculated the best probability for survival of everyone in the building save for this man.

"Argento-san. I can see you're a kind girl, but I have to tell you something. You may hate me for telling you this, but it's only to make you safe."

"W-what is it?"

"Sacrifices are required for the betterment of everyone else."

I pulled the trigger.

The sound felt much louder than normal.

Maybe it's just me.

Freed obviously died, his body going limp.

Asia looked at me with eyes which made me feel like I burned a puppy's family right in front of their eyes.

I dropped the gun and sighed.

"Hate me all you want, but I believe in the future, he'd do even worse things than this."

I looked at Asia with an expression best described as sad, yet accepting. As if a father was rejected by his own son.

"We need to get out of here. We probably alerted a few people from this fiasco."

Asia only nodded slowly before both of us walked out of the basement.

We arrived at Yuuma hugging her family, crying her heart out. They hugged her back with their own share of tears, with Alexander away from them, looking to me.

"Be more careful, young man, things could've gone wrong."

"It's fine, we need to get moving though. I'll set up a teleportation circle. Everyone, surround me please."

They all compiled after a minute.

They'll have their time after all of this is over.

(Break!)

 **DANG. I'M REALLY OUT HERE TODAY.**

 **3.5k words in a single day? Now that's what I call an epic victory royale!!!**

 **Sorry.**

 **Anyways, I really like what's happening so far. I'm trying to flesh out Frater's character without the need for filler chapters that feel like useless fat.**

 **I'm starting to become more motivated as I do this story, even though I should be working on Dragon DxD Z.**

 **I plan on having Raynare, Kalawarner, and Asia as Frater's first harem members.**

 **I hope.**

 **As this is being published, I'm probably working on the next chapter already for this story.**

 **If you couldn't tell already, I love the idea in my mind so far.**

 **This'll be it for now though!**

 **Peace out.**


	3. The Hand I Was Dealt

(3rd Person)

Rias Gremory and the rest of her peerage landed in the abandoned church, where all the ruckus was at.

Koneko Toujou, the Rook of Rias' Peerage, Reported a mass disturbance at the aforementioned church.

They arrived to the scene in what appears to be a massacre.

"What... happened here?" (Rias)

Atleast 30 dead bodies laid on the ground with blunt and sharp attacks. The wall and floor was soaked in blood, and every head was shot cleanly in the head.

"This is terrible..." (Akeno)

They noticed a single piece of paper on the ground.

"Kiba-kun, can you grab that?" (Rias)

"Yes Buchou."

Yuuto Kiba, the Knight of Rias' Peerage, had blond hair and blue eyes. He had an athletic build and wore the standard school uniform for Kuoh Academy.

He picked up the paper and handed it to Rias. She looked at the paper before widening her eyes.

"So it was him?"

(Break!)

We all arrived at my home through my teleportation circle.

The Fallen Angels all immediately groaned as we sat down, most likely content with the situation.

"I wanted to thank you for everything, Frater-kun." (Yuuma)

"It's nothing, really."

"No, really. If it weren't for you catching my slip up... You wouldn't have saved my family."

Wow.

I have major respect for Yuuma now.

She didn't think about her own life, but her family's. She didn't even try to deceive me with that either.

"I... relate to you, in a way. My family means much more to me than my own life. I'm willing to do anything for mine, so would you for your own."

"My real name's Raynare, by the way."

"My name is Dohnaseek. I greatly appreciate your kindness." (Man)

"Name's Kalawarner. Thanks for the save." (Young Woman)

"I'm Mittelt! I graciously thank you for helping us!" (Gothic Loli)

"My name is Frater Volkov, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"My name is... Alexander."

"We need to contact Azazel-sama about our situation."

"I'll cook up some food for you all while you do that."

They all nodded while Alex grinned.

"YES! I AM ABLE TO EAT YOUR FOOD ONCE MORE!"

I chuckled as I went to the kitchen.

Hm... I think some curry do.

Oh yeah, about Alex's fit.

One of the first things I've learned from my new family was how to cook.

Sure, some legends came to the Realm _because_ of cooking, but they mostly wanted the new stuff that's in the world.

And so I learned. The fact that my mind is able to calculate so many things so fast, so well, and in such a short time, made me able to perfectly cook and bake anything as long as I have the ingredient and direction list. It baffled everyone in the Realm, even God.

Of course, I couldn't cook for them all the time and the cooking legends wanted to improve to match my skill, so they cooked for me.

But enough about that, let's get cooking.

(Break!) [You really think I'll do a cooking scene?]

I put several plates on the dining table along with the utensils.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, dinner is ready!"

Immediately, Alexander sat at the table with his napkin on his lap.

"I am ready."

Everyone else spilled out into the table, sitting down and getting ready. I myself got ready while everyone else ogled their food.

"This looks really good..."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Once I got ready, everyone put their hands together.

"Itadakimasu!"

Alex slowly ate his food, savoring the flavor.

Yes. Eat, you fool... become a slave to my cooking!

Heh.

Raynare was the first to take a bite. Her eyes widened as the fork slided out of her mouth. She looked to me with eyes even I don't know how to describe.

"Marry me. I will happily take your children."

If it weren't for the fact that tens of hundreds of women told me that exact line, I would be sweating out my ass.

Everyone except for Alex and Raynare looked at me in bewilderment before taking a bit themselves.

They all had their own reactions.

Who cares, I'm hungry.

Suddenly, a teleportation circle was summoned in the dining room.

"Ah, Azazel-sama is here." (Dohnaseek)

Swallow your damn food before eating.

"What's this smell? Is this... God?"

' _You're damn right it is.'_ (God)

'Shut up, we got a guest.'

The man that entered was a man most likely in his mid-thirties. He had black hair with golden bangs and a goatee. He had purple eyes and a black long coat with a black shirt underneath. He had black pants to complement it.

"Welcome to my house, Governor."

"Oh? Are you the one who cooked this?"

"Yeah, I'll grab you a plate. My name is Frater Volkov, by the way."

We conveniently had one last spot open, the other end from me. I served a plate and utensils and put it on the spot where he began to sit.

"Please mind that the others are probably ogling your food like that is their last supper."

Azazel looked around, and sure enough, everyone looked at it with eyes that should be reserved for their loved one.

"O-oh."

"I got used to it."

I slowly refilled everyone's plates with another serving, making everyone once again go in a tra- I mean eat in delight.

I sat back down and looked at Azazel.

"Take a bite, it won't hurt 'ya."

He nodded before eating his first bite.

"What the fuck?"

"Shush, just eat."

As if it was his mother's last words, he followed it to a tee. I also began to eat my own.

This cycle of me serving more only to he devoured continued two more times, with some people finishing earlier than others.

After Azazel ate his last bite, he leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh. The plates and utensils and such were all put into the sink.

"God damn was that good."

' _Watch your language.'_

'He can't even hear you.'

Everyone else nodded or sighed in agreement.

"Alright Azazel, _now_ we'll talk."

"Sure, but first, mission report."

The Fallen Angels explained that they were in a mission to look for a rogue, but was caught in a trap by some exorcists. Everything else is history.

"I see. I'm going to have to thank you, Volkov-san."

"It's nothing, really."

"My question, however, is how you and your friend got so strong?"

'I'll stall for time, God, see if everyone is okay having some visitors.'

 _'Will do. Don't expect a no, by the way.'_

'Gotcha.'

I leaned into the table.

"Firstly, what I say to all of you, will never leave this group save for the absolute highest ranks of the Three Factions, got it?"

They all nodded, making me sigh.

"Great, makes my life easier. Firstly, Azazel, what's the status of peace between the Factions? If you can't tell me that's fine."

"Smoothly, but slowly. Everyone in all three sides are trying to convince their people that peace is the best way to go, especially the Devils. Those guys still have some thorns in the Old Devil Faction."

"So in essence, you all are just tidying up loose ends?"

"Oversimplified? Yeah."

' _They all said they're alright. All of us are inside the Main Building, by the way.'_

'Lovely. Arrival in 5 minutes or so.'

"Alright, now for the fun part."

I brought out my pocket watch and showed it to everyone as if it was a card in a magic show.

"This is my Sacred Gear. 'I' call it The Realm."

"I've never heard about it..."

"Yeah, because I'm the first holder."

Everyone except for Alex was surprised.

"How is that even possible? Wasn't the Sacred Gears created centuries ago?" (Raynare)

"Yeah well, according to my 'colleague', the way this Sacred Gear was created was a miracle within a miracle. They said they don't know and they've been trying to figure out for a while."

"So what does that have to do with your power?"

"Follow me."

I stood up, tucked my chair in, and went to the living room. Everyone followed me there as well.

'Arrival in 30 seconds.'

"This is what my power does."

I clicked the back button of my pocket watch and the Gate was created. It was to the main entrance of the Main Building.

"Please trust me and walk in."

Alex walked in casually first. This eased everyone in, as they all slowly walked into the Realm.

"This place is... beautiful..."

The surroundings were a temperate grassland in its spring form. It looked as if no one has touched it in centuries. Animals were roaming about, but never close enough to warrant anything.

I spent my first few hours in The Realm just laying down, basking in the warmth.

Anyways, I walked in as well, closing the portal behind me. I went to the door and looked back to everyone.

"Remember, lips shut about this except the absolute highest rank of the Three Factions."

Everyone nodded, which made me smile.

"Say hello to my family."

I opened the door, standing there was God.

"Welcome, brothers and sisters. To you too, Azazel."

Everyone save for Alex widened their eyes.

"G-God Almighty... Is that... y-you?" (Azazel)

The previously quiet Asia began to leak tears out of her eyes.

"I n-never thought I'd be able to see him... Is this heaven?"

God shook his head.

"This is the place where Legends come when they die."

More widening eyes ensued.

Silence followed after save for Azazel.

"Heaven's in shambles due to your absence, Sir."

[I can't remember the name for God, so Sir will do...]

God sighed with a smile as if his father just watched his son royally fuck up.

"Afraid I know, Azazel. If you can, please send Frater-san to Heaven for me so I can fix The System. Also, you, young maiden..."

God kneeled down to Asia, taking one of her hands with his own.

"I apologize for you getting ex-communicated from the church, then harassed by that exorcist. I'll promise to you that you'll leave The Realm an Angel, so may you please forgive me?"

Asia began to cry while hugging God, basically handing him her answer. He pats her head while looking to the rest of us.

Damnit, I never got pat on the head by him...

"You may want to meet the rest of the people here. Oh, and Alexander, please properly introduce yourself."

Everyone looked back at Alexander, who wore the attire he usually used.

"My name is Alexander The Great. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Ugh, all this eye-widening is starting to make me puke.

"C'mon, boys and girls. Our field trip isn't done yet. I'll introduce you guys to four more people."

Everyone, basically shellshocked out of their minds, blindly followed me like a bunch of toddlers. Alexander in the meantime had to go, said something to do with sparring Sargon again.

"Oh, and Frater." (God)

"Yes?"

"Watch your language."

I walked a little bit faster than usual.

After a minute walk, we arrived at four people.

They are the 4 Original Great Satans, Asmodeous, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and the Great Lucifer.

"I suppose father gave you all a warm welcome?"

I'm pretty sure half the people just fainted at that poi- nope they're still widening their eyes.

"Hey, you guys should already get the drill. Please stop with the eye-widening. It's making me want to drill a hole into my head."

"...How the hell did you react when you met all these people?" (Everyone)

Shit.

"Fair point, just be more hidden with that."

"We see the things that are happening in the Underworld and we aren't happy with it." (Lucifer)

"I think you all know why that's happening."

"Of course we do, it's just that we thought they'd be able to handle it easier... what a mess." (Beelzebub)

"I plan on showing both these four, God, and his family when all the Three Faction leaders are actually able to get together in one room, granted, with me of course."

"Why didn't you just make yourself known?"

"Technically I did. You know EmVee? The person that's infiltrated every intelligence center known to anyone in all religions and mythologies?"

"...Was that you?"

"Nope, one of the other people of The Realm."

"Don't even tell me who."

"Aw... The person's still looking for anything else they haven't gotten to yet. They're currently my main source of info in the Supernatural. A spy, per se."

"Can we just go now? I feel like I'm going to faint after all this..." (Raynare)

"Sure, these are all the cards in my hand that I wanted to show."

(Break!)

We were back home, all sitting down in the living room couches.

"Hey Frater, do you have people of other religions and mythologies in there?"

...Did he really ask me that?

"...Nevermind, I can see it in your face."

Good.

"You all, I would like for you to watch over Volkov-san for me. I know you had a mission before, but I think this is much more important."

The group nodded immediately. I looked back at Azazel with hardened eyes.

"Alert the factions when you can."

Azazel nodded, before standing up.

"Argento, would you mind if Volkov-san took care of you?"

Asia contemplated for a bit before shaking her head.

"I think it'll be fine..."

"Great. I have to go now, catch you guys later."

Azazel summoned and went into his Teleportation Circle, which quickly died off.

Now to assign rooms...

Alright.

"I have 3 extra rooms for you all. They all have two beds, some basic furniture, along with a TV and home computer. You guys can figure out the order of who's sleeping where on your own. I don't command you all."

They all nodded.

Great.

Now for another problem...

"I have a bit of money spread out through multiple accounts in case anything goes wrong. I'll let you guys have 2. It has a hell of a lot of money due to the stock market."

They all looked to me with bewilderment.

What? Stocks are easy money when you have a good head on your shoulders.

"Next, Argento-san, I'll most likely have you attend Kuoh with me. I have some connections, so I might be able to make it work..."

Asia nodded. Nuns nowadays rarely get to do anything normal, so I hope I can change that...

"Alright, that's it for today. I'll be taking a shower then going to bed. Sleep well."

I walked off.

(Break!)

Haaaah~

Showers are relaxing.

They allow you to recollect yourself and think while cleaning you.

I dropped a note right before I teleported all of us off for Rias to collect. I pray that she does...

I need to make connections and fast. Hopefully fast enough that Asia can go to school.

Funnily enough, the Sitri and Gremory house are in Kuoh. Makes my life a bit easier, but some marriage fiasco is going on with Rias.

Maybe I should give out a helping hand...

Yeah... That doesn't sound half bad.

Not only will I make good relations with the Gremory and potentially the Sitri household, but I can also gain some good faith from Sirzech-

No.

I can't use people like that.

She does seem like a good person though and that Riser guy is a shitbag and a half.

So maybe in both moral and beneficial terms, this is a good idea.

Now about the new residen-

I heard the door open.

 _I forgot to lock the door._

 _I can calculate 500 digits of Pi in a single second yet I can't even lock the fucking doo-_

"Frater-kun?"

Oh shit...

That's Raynare.

"Yes?"

"May I come in?"

That's bad.

That's really, _really bad._

Maybe I shoul-

"Sure?"

"I shou- wait really?"

 _Fuck._

 _Fuck my life._

 _But you know what?_

 _To hell with it._

"Yeah, come in, you cutie."

Raynare slowly walked into the shower with a bright red blush, naked as the second she was conceived. She stared at me for a few moments, probably ogling at my chest.

"Y-you shouldn't have said that..."

I'm going all-in because I'm no pervert, but _god damn that body..._

"But you are. I mean, I know Fallen Angels are perfectly designed to entice, but..."

She blushed further.

"I w-wanted to say thank you... properly."

Oh shit.

I looked down to her eyes, which she returned.

"I'm not the type of person to outright reject invitations, but do you really want this? I only met you a few hours ago."

Instead of breaking down, which what I thought would happen, she instead smiled, as if she was correct on something.

"I want to do this because of what you just said. You wanted to make sure I was okay with this, instead of just ramming it in. You're kind, really kind. Something I don't deserve when I tried to kill you."

What type of bullshit is that? I shook my head.

"You just tried to take care of your family, like I would for mine. The fact that you put your family over yourself is something I actually like about you..."

Raynare hugged me, putting her breasts to my abs.

"I like you, Frater-kun. For real this time. The date you did was fun and I genuinely enjoyed it. You treated me like a princess and even bought me such a nice necklace. I don't think I'd ever find someone like you..."

Do I like her?

In my standards...

I hugged back.

"I like you too. You were cute in the date and were quick to change after I helped. You didn't discriminate me for my race and even put your trust on me. You're a good girl, Raynare-san. Better than what I should dese-"

 **(Turn up the HEAT! [Lemon])**

(3rd Person) [I don't do 1st person lemons]

Raynare abandoned her last string of restraint and kissed Frater.

His mind was trying to figure out what the hell to do at this point until he decided to do one thing.

'I'm going to let go of my judgment for a while.'

He leaned into the kiss, twirling his tongue around hers. Frater broke through, inserting his tongue into her mouth, and began to dig inside her mouth. This made Raynare moan a little, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

After a good while, Frater and Raynare let go, breathing a bit heavier than usual. Raynare finally looked down at Frater's shaft. It was a good 7 inches with a good thickness. Raynare licked her lips at the sight.

"That's a nice one you have there..."

"I'd say the same with you."

Frater said this while fondling one of Raynare's breasts, which made Raynare squeak a bit. He slowly caressed it, massaging the entire thing until tweaking her nipple, making Raynare moan.

Raynare began stroking Frater with one of her hands like a pump while looking at his lust-filled eyes with delight.

Frater turned off the shower before moving his hands down the entirety for her body. He went down her curves and ended up on her plump ass, which he squeezed.

"Damn are you hot... and don't take my compliment for granted, I've seen plenty of succubi."

Raynare's heart tightened at the massive boost her ego got, which made her increase the speed of her strokes.

"You look lovely as well. The scars on your body are noticeable, but you're still smooth..."

Frater chuckled and put his hands on her shoulder.

"Would you mind?"

She smirked at his question and slowly lowered herself so her mouth was near his other head. She breathed on it, which made Frater shudder.

"Looks more delicious than your cooking..."

Frater laughed a little at the joke, before catching himself when Raynare began to lick the shaft. She made sure to lick every inch of it before putting the head in her mouth.

Frater ran his hands through Raynare's wet hair, trying to hold himself back from just shoving the entire thing down her throat. Obviously, Raynare noticed this began to put more and more of the shaft inside. She licked while slowly moving her head to the base of the shaft. Once she did, she began to bob her head up and down, forcing a groan out of Frater.

This went on for another two or so minutes before Frater began to take control. He placed his hands gently onto Raynare's head and began to thrust.

Although Raynare was surprised and somewhat nervous at first, she began to cave into it, developing a masochistic perversion.

Frater increased the pace after a while after hearing Raynare's perverted noises.

"Raynare, I'm getting pretty close..."

Raynare looked up at Frater with eyes full of desire after hearing her name without honorifics, basically giving the okay.

Frater kept increasing the pace, sliding his entire cock down Raynare's tight throat. She kept slurping up her own saliva, only to put it back on.

"RAYNARE!"

Frater released his semen straight to her throat, forcing her to swallow. He slowly pulled out, Raynare making a _pop_ sound once the entire thing left her mouth.

She slowly stood up, putting her lips to his left ear. She put one of his hands onto her mound, making him feel her arousal.

"Let's continue this in your room~"

Frater basically growled in approval, subconsciously summoning a teleportation circle to his room.

Once they were at his room, he set up a soundproof barrier before pushing Raynare to his king-sized bed.

Raynare laid on the edge of the bed on her back, spreading her legs. She placed one of her hands on the side of her pussy, spreading it. She used the other one to motion towards Frater.

"Come over here, tiger~"

Frater nodded with a chuckle, positioning himself so he was lined up with her. He placed his hands on her wide hips and looked up at her.

"This your last ticket out, Raynare. You sure you want to do this?"

Raynare looked at Frater with bewilderment, before smiling with not lust, but _love._

"Of course I would, stupid~"

Frater studied her eyes, mentally storing it for later, then nodding.

"By the way, it's my first time."

Raynare widened her eyes before smiling in delight, but Frater didn't catch it. He slowly pushed the tip in, stifling out a huff. He recollected himself, then slowly began inserting himself into Raynare. At some point, Raynare winced in pain, something Frater noticed immediately.

"It's your first time as well, huh?"

Raynare looked away slightly with a blush.

"There wasn't any good looking men out there..."

Frater was secretly extremely happy. He cupped Raynare's cheek and making her face to him. He then kissed her, which she returned immediately while Frater inserted the rest in one go. Raynare squealed into the kiss a little, as she felt him touch her cervix. Frater meanwhile was trying to hold on for dear life due to the tightness and heart.

They stayed like this for a minute before Frater let go.

"You ready?"

Raynare nodded.

"Y-yes."

Frater began to pump himself in and out of Raynare, earning some moans. His shaft was further lubricated by the juices spilling out of Raynare's mound. He was beginning to lose more and more control of himself. His normal poker face was replaced with a blushing man with eyes filled with nothing but _desire._

Raynare was starting to lose herself too as she bucked her hips with Frater's rhythm. Her mouth was curled to a grin, and her eyes were slightly rolled up.

A few minutes later, Frater's control worsened further as he was entranced by Raynare's breasts bouncing in front of his eyes.

He began to go faster, earning a constant stream of moans and grunts.

"Frater-kun... I need you..."

Raynare held her arms out, motioning a hug.

Frater accepted, leaning in so Raynare could wrap her arms around his neck. Their faces were only a few centimeters away from each other, allowing them to feel each other's ragged breaths and moans.

"F-fuck Raynare... You look... so... mouth watering..."

"I'd... say the... same- _mmph!"_

Frater lost all of his control and began to hungrily kiss Raynare. She happily accepted, their tongues wrapping around each other's.

Frater increased his power and speed even further, making Raynare moan into the kiss. The sloppy noises of their kisses, upper and lower, began to bring the two of them on edge.

Frater let go of the kiss, still right in front of Raynare's face.

"I've never even fucked anyone before you... but I already know you'd be my favorite... Your pussy tightens every single time I move a millimeter... You've been pouring your juices for minutes by now... Your pussy is even molding to my shape... so only _I_ can pleasure you..."

Raynare tightened even more to the dirty talk Frater was saying.

"Yes... I'll be your personal _fucktoy..._ I'd let you fuck me anywhere~... I'd suck your dick whenever you wake up... I'd fuck you in the back of your school building... I'd let you fuck my asshole... I'd even let you have other girls... Wouldn't you love that? To have a side girl ready for a fucking whenever you need it?"

Frater twitched at the thought of that.

"I'd love that idea... Maybe I'll bring over that busty friend of yours for a threesome..."

Raynare _really_ tightened to the idea of sharing a hunk of a man with her friend.

"I can feel it... You'd want that, huh? You slut... I love it~"

Frater was at full speed and power at this point, virtually running over Raynare with the speed and power of a jet.

Raynare's eyes were rolled up completely and her tongue lolled out of her mouth.

"Yes~ I'm _your_ slut! And your slut requires your cum~! Give it to your _Fallen Slut~!"_

Frater yelled as he shot a good quart's worth of cum straight into Raynare. She squealed out in pleasure as she came as well, allowing the two to mix.

Frater, after a good minute of just feeling the warmth of Raynare's insides, slowly and reluctantly pulled out. Once he did, a small portion of the liquids in Raynare began to leak out of her, making her moan slightly.

 **(Cooling down now! [Lemon End])**

He laid in front of Raynare with something she's never seen before.

A smile. A genuine one. One with content and happiness.

It was a small gift but held a lot of meaning for Raynare.

Frater ignored this however and only hugged Raynare, which she returned.

"I love you, Ray-san."

"Drop the san, Frater!"

"Hehe... Alright, Ray."

Raynare hugged tighter, earning a hearty laugh from Frater.

"You know, Ray, I used to think that the hand I was dealt was one with too many sacrifices for the worth it gave me."

Frater gave a small kiss to Raynare's cheek.

"But now? I think it's evened out. I get that the pace is really fast, but I always said to myself that 'if I and another person both have the same goal, why waste your time?' So let me ask you now... Would you like to be with me?"

Raynare began to leak tears.

"Of course I would! I'll follow what I said like it's the last words from my mother."

Frater put his hands to her head.

"Thank you. For everything..."

"I'd say the same to you."

They both slept in each other's arms and a new resolve was born between them.

 _'I will protect the one who has helped me. Now and forever.'_

(Break!)

[Not quite done yet~!]

Raynare woke up in a white void completely dressed. She was standing, looking to what seemed to be God.

 _"Don't speak, Raynare-san. Only listen."_

Raynare nodded.

 _"I wanted to thank you for helping Frater, even though it only looked like he helped you."_

She wanted to ask, 'What do you mean?' but refrained.

" _He was broken. That's why. He believed that no one was like him, that the hand that was dealt to him weren't fair in the slightest. You changed that. You showed him that people have compassion and love like him. You showed him that life has light beyond death. Your resolve became a beacon of hope and he went to it."_

Raynare became speechless and had so many questions.

 _"Unfortunately, I don't have time to answer all of your questions. Just leave this dream with this. Stay with him, because he's relying on you much more than you believe he does."_

(Break!)

 **"Why is there a lemon chapter 3 of the story?"**

 **Because this is my wish fulfillment fanfiction, where I go and create my ideal harem using ideas! I'll never take suggestions! Huzzah!**

 **I'm half joking. I always take suggestions.**

 **Anyways, I think this relationship isn't as bad as some of the others in this site, where we don't even know where it came from nor why would the lead even like him.**

 **This shit is unchangeable, but I can take future suggestions for how the harem building should be done.**

 **For now here's the _confirmed (Members that are currently or very soon will become a member) harem:_**

 **Raynare, Kalawarner**

 **I'm really tired and I have a lot of shit I need to do, so this is the last chapter I'm publishing for a while.**

 **Peace out for now!**


	4. Negotiations

**LegendaryBorkMan: If it wasn't for the fact that I made 3/4ths of the chapter AFTER your review, I would've taken your suggestion. I do plan on slowing it down after the Riser Arc, but right now the pace is hard to stop.**

 **

(Go!)

**

(1st Person, Frater)

I awoke from a nice dream with spooning Raynare.

A dangerous position when we're both completely naked.

I put a small kiss in her left cheek before removing myself from the bed.

I believe it's Monday now, right?

Good, let's hope she got the note.

I grabbed some underwear and the school uniform which I washed the other day. I took it with me to the bathroom.

After I was done cleaning myself up, I began to cook some breakfast.

It was going to be a frittata with some hot sauce on the side if anyone liked it.

I did.

A door from the upstairs opened, causing me to look behind me and see Dohnaseek. He had a basic white shirt with basketball shorts.

"Ah, good morning, Volkov-dono."

Please no. I turned back around to tend to the cooking.

"Drop the dono, at the very least, replace it with a san."

"Very well. What do you have for us today?"

I explained the breakfast, Dohnaseek nodding in understanding... I hope.

"Dohnaseek-san, do you know when the others wake up?"

"Usually Kalawarner wakes up after me, followed by Raynare then Mittelt."

"Huh. Really thought Mittelt would wake up first."

"She's like a child, she likes her beauty sleep."

"Pfft. Alright."

Another door opened, which caused me to look behind me again. At this point, the frittata was in the oven, so I could spare a few moments.

It was Kalawarner. She wore some black pajamas- wait those exist?

Oh well.

"Good morning, you two."

She yawned a little, before sitting herself in the living room along with Dohnaseek.

"Good morning, Kalawarner-san. Give me 5 more minutes, I'll have breakfast done soon."

"Great. Oh, and about Raynare..."

"Specify."

"You should know~ I felt the presence of a noise canceling spell in your room~"

Ah fuck. I breathed deeply.

"Yes, I did."

"Was she your first time?"

Huh? I really thought she'd ask more pressing questions. Guess she has restraint?

"Yeah."

"...May I be your second~?"

Yeah, I'm dodging that one. I began to brew up some coffee while observing the frittata... Yeah, needs 20 more seconds.

I began to set up the plates for everyone in the house.

"Breakfast will be done soon, sit down at the table."

The Fallen Angels that were awake sat at the table, getting themselves ready.

"I have to go to school in a bit, so do whatever you guys want. The two cards for the accounts are on the table. Don't overspend."

They both nodded, making me sigh.

"Great. I'm hungry and I have school in 10 minutes."

"I smell homemade breakfast~"

We all looked back to see Mittelt walking towards us. She's wearing pink pajamas... You know what, I won't judge.

"Good morning, Mittelt-san." (Kalawarner)

Mittelt sat down at the table, leaving only Raynare and Asia not at the table.

That's...

Fuck.

"I need to go soon, so I have to eat now. Itadakimasu."

I began to eat under the suspicious and suggestive glances from the others.

My pride is fading every passing moment.

(Break!)

I walked through the school gates, attracting the attention of a large amount of the high schoolers.

How noisy.

The noise went even louder when they saw... Yuuto, eh?

"Buchou has got your note."

Lovely!

I nodded quickly.

"Could you lead the way, Kiba-san?"

He nodded back, going to the abandoned school building.

I can hear the shipping from here. Fuck's sake.

(Break!)

Turns out the abandoned school building has a bunch of old-fashioned furniture in it.

Pretty sure I saw a chair from the 1800s.

Yuuto began to knock the door to what seems to be the main room of the building.

"Buchou, he's here."

"Come in please~"

Yuuto opened the door to the room, allowing for me to see the contents.

It was a room similar to my first floor, containing a living room and kitchen along with a shower in the middle of the-

Wait, what?

I double taked before squinting at the shower.

That's Rias.

Seduction tactic. She's buttering me up to ask a favor. Possibly something to do with her engagement with Riser Phenex.

I'd probably oblige anyways as long as it isn't me joining her Peerage.

"Akeno-san, can you hand me a towel?"

Akeno...

Barquiel's daughter, right? I hope she's holding up well.

Anyways, Akeno handed Rias the towel.

"Sorry for the distraction, I don't have the time for me to shower at home."

"Hm... I can tell. How's Sirzechs? Still doting on you?"

Everyone except Rias became surprised at my sudden question. A natural response.

"He's the same as always. Have you met him personally?"

"Nah. I have an information broker for me."

That's EmVee. Even God doesn't know their real name, so we just call them that. They're reliable and loyal, only wanting the option to traverse the world in return. They take a lot of requests from the Supernatural under a different alias, so they're one of my sources of income.

"I see... I guess I don't need to explain you our race, correct?"

"Of course not, Rias of the Gremory household. Of course, you've stated privately multiple times that you'd rather not be addressed like that, so just Rias Gremory'll do."

"...Who's your spy?"

"Can't say such a thing. They're too reliable for me to rat them out. I'd bet you'd like to ask a better question though, so shoot."

"Let me dress first."

Shit, I forgot. Got caught up in my thinking...

I sat down at the couch, waiting for Rias to finish.

She finally emerged from the shower fully dressed save for some shoes. Her hair was properly combed as well.

I wonder how the hell that shower works?

Bah, I need to focus.

Rias sat down across from me. Akeno gave me a cup of... is this tea?

"Thank you, Himejima-san."

"Afufufu~, it appears you know me~."

"You're one of the two most popular people in the school, the other is the person you're serving."

"You know your stuff for a transfer student." (Kiba)

Oh wow, someone caught that.

"I make sure I know what I'm talking about."

"I see..."

Rias and I took a sip of the tea.

Dang, this is good.

"Himejima-san, I like this tea. If you can one day, may you teach me how you made this?"

"I'd love too~"

Good Lord her tone is suggestive. I turned back to Rias, who was looking at me with what _looked_ like hardened eyes.

I've seen that expression before...

"I'd like to ask something of you."

"Go ahead."

"You know my engagement with Riser, correct?"

"Of course."

"Well, I might need some potential firepower. I heard that a Rating Game my determine my freedom, but right now, my Peerage is currently not ready for such a task."

"Hm... I see..."

Suddenly, the door to the room opened once more.

"Buchou, we're back!"

I turned my head to see two people arrive.

One was Koneko Toujou, the Rook of Rias. She has short white hair, golden eyes, and a build worthy of a middle schooler-

She's glaring.

"I know what your thinking."

Damn, she saw past my poker face? That's dangerous...

Anyways, the other person was a brown-haired girl with long, brown hair which had spikes. She had brown hair and a moderate build.

"Oh? Who's the new Piece?"

I don't know who the hell this person is, despite the popularity of literally _everyone else._

"Issan Hyoudou, my new Pawn. She used all of my pieces, too."

"Really, huh? What's her Sacred Gear?"

"Twice Critical."

Bullshit, it's most likely in the concealed state of something bigger if it requires that many pieces.

I'll leave that off for... further endeavors.

"Anyways, I need your help. I was able to convince Grayfia-san to do an unofficial rating game in a few weeks to determine whether or not I'll be married. I saw the scene you made and I was hoping you'd help us with some training."

Hm...

Sounds perfect to me.

I can figure out Issan's awakened Sacred Gear and improve Rias' Peerage as a whole. I don't need to join her either and I can gain some respect from the higher-ups.

Riser's peerage isn't really that good. It's just that Rias has some edges to sharpen and some potential to unleash.

I'll probably have Alex train Kiba to lessen the load. Maybe even ask some hand-to-hand masters to help Koneko...

Though Riser's ability to regenerate is going to be troubling.

I might be going too fast, but I really don't want to waste time.

"I can give you all some intense as hell training. It won't make you all eradicate Riser, but it'll give you the skill to beat them if I have about two weeks."

Rias contemplated for a bit.

"Anything I need to pay in return?"

Alright.

"I'll store the favor for later. I don't need anything at the moment, but I don't do this sort of stuff for free."

Rias nodded.

"Thank you for this, Volkov-kun."

"No problem. I don't mind sticking a toe in some Devil drama."

 _'I do.'_

'Shush, God. I'm trying to be nice.'

I drank the rest of my tea before looking to Rias.

Wait.

I'm fucking stupid.

"Actually... I have an idea on where to spend that favor if you don't mind..."

Bah, why didn't my brain work during the first time...

(Break!)

The school was reasonable apart from the stink eyes from the guys when they found me coming out of the ORC building. Not like I was never given the stink eyes normally...

My grades are great considering the fact that I've been learning from the greats.

Kinda cheating, huh?

Anyways, I opened the door to my house.

"I'm back!"

"Fraaaateeeerrr!"

hUH?

I was suddenly tackled by a :D faced Raynare.

That was so cute I don't even know how to begin.

I hugged her as I leaned against the door, effectively closing it. My eyes were looking at Raynare's as I smirked.

"Awww... You missed little ol' me?"

She nodded with a pouting expression, making me laugh a bit. I kissed her on her soft, pink lips.

She tastes like strawberries.

She tried to lean in, but I quickly pulled out, making a seductive... well what I call a seductive grin.

"Not now, my love. We have other people here."

She pouted slightly before nodding.

"Th-then can we d-do that... tonight?"

Ugh. How can I refuse this woman...

"No promises."

We both let go of the hug.

"I'll start cooking something for you all to eat. I need to talk to you all by then anyway."

Raynare nodded before skipping away.

Man.

She's sweet.

 _'Do note that more women shall be wanting your company soon enough.'_ (God)

'Never thought _you_ would be the person telling me that.'

 _'Oh? I know you are the type to not follow my rules. Either way, all of that is no longer my concern.'_

'Will be soon, friend.'

 _'Unfortunately.'_

Oh? Sounds like a few joined in on that one...

(Break!)

I cooked some wellington that I found out how to cook by the masters in the Realm.

I did some of the steps in a significantly shorter amount of time thanks to some magic. It still produced the same taste as if it was cooked normally, just faster.

I made enough for everyone plus an extra just in case.

What? I have suspicions that someone will stroll along.

I put the servings to the already prepared table.

Wait, prepared?

I looked to see literally everyone else in the house drooling as they were sat down.

"Huh. I thought I'd have to call all of you down here."

Dohnaseek looked at me with eyes of... disappointment?

"Did you not smell the things that were coming off of the kitchen? It smelled so good we came here before you even finished..."

"Oh."

Well shit. How do I react to that...

"Sorry? I can guarantee its taste though. I hope you guys enjoy."

They all said their prayers before basically beginning to absorb the things.

Poor food.

Oh well. I guess I can start eating too-

 _Ring!_

Son of a bitch.

"I'll be back."

I began walking to the door.

I wonder who the hell is intruding my dinner, the shits...

I opened the door to see Rias and her peerage.

I don't remember having an appointment with them...

Fuck it, my mind's made to improvise.

"Ah... Hello. I and my... roommates are eating at the moment, but you all can sit in the living room."

"Sorry for the sudden intrusion, but this involves the people you wished to enroll." (Rias)

Ah. Well, at least their visit isn't pointless.

"Alright, make yourself at home."

I began walking back to the dining room.

"Hey, we got some devilish company. The good kind though, treat them well."

Although Asia shook a little after my request, they all ended up nodding.

"Great, keep eating."

"I smell something really nice... what is that?" (Kiba)

"I have one extra serving. Figure out how you all will settle it."

I began eating my own serving, making sure to not choke myself out.

I heard some sobs after a few smacks, probably a rock-paper-scissors game.

Meh. None of my business.

After I finished eating, someone emerged to the dining room.

It was Koneko. She looked at the Fallen Angels silently, as if judging them.

"Huh. Guess you won?"

She nodded silently.

I forgot she's less of a talker...

I handed her a plate of the Wellington along with the necessary utensils.

"Water's in the living room if you haven't seen it. It's the machine with the water tank and a few plastic cups."

She nodded once more before going back to the living room.

Hmph.

I am very confident in my food.

"WHO MADE THIS?"

Rias has taken the bait.

"I did and I don't cook this often."

"No wonder... can you cook me a bento every once in a while?"

"Maybe. I'll see after our discussion."

Heh.

She's cornered.

I've won this discussion before it even began.

(Break!)

After we ate, everyone in the house either stood or sat down on a couch in the living room. I was sitting across from Rias who had Akeno directly behind her.

"Alright, Volkov-kun. I'd like to ask some questions before I guarantee their enrollment."

Ah. Here come's the grilling.

"Sure. Shoot."

"Are these Fallen Angels your roommates?"

Rias looks serious... I guess I'll say it clearly.

"Yes, though I'm not a Fallen Angel myself. These are all my good friends."

She went into thought for a little.

"Does their race mean anything to you?" (Akeno)

Figured she'd be the one asking that.

"No. They're good people and that's all that matters to me."

Akeno nodded with eyes that showed...

Uh. No idea actually.

"Anyways. Can you show me the people you wished to enroll in the academy?"

I nodded.

"Argento-san, Ray, could you sit by me?"

Both of them immediately emerged from the group and sat on the couch I was in.

Asia seems... unsettled?

I mean, when you, a nun, come across Devils and Fallen Angels, you're bound to be kind of paranoid.

I pointed to Asia.

"Firstly, this is Asia Argento. She's a nun that came from overseas after being excommunicated."

"Why did she?"

"That's... confidential."

Rias squinted at me slightly before sighing.

I then pointed to Raynare.

"This is Yuuma Amano, a Fallen Angel."

Rias raised an eyebrow.

"Why'd she want to go to Kuoh Academy?"

I scratched the back of my head.

"I'd say it's confidential, but that sounds extremely shady considering you never met her..."

What the-

Why'd you hug me?

Nononono, don't do what I'm thinking...

"I want to be with Frater!"

Son of a bitch.

I should've fucking known.

"Ugh, guess I'll have to spill or else it'll look really bad on me..."

"Afufufufu~ What do you mean? It appears you're just in love and you want her to be with you~"

"You know what, sure."

I'm giving up for now...

I hugged back with one of my arms.

"Anyways, I hope you're able to make it happen."

Rias, who was chuckling, nodded.

"Very well. We can get them in by the end of this week at least. When are we going to train?"

"Tomorrow or the day after that. I need to figure out some things."

Rias nodded once more before standing up.

"Alright. We'll have to be going now, thank you for everything."

"Sure. I'll pack you a bento if you don't mind me intruding your classroom."

Rias smiled.

"I'd love that."

Heh.

Just another transaction.

(Break!)

I walked into the main building of the Realm with a yawn. Alexander went up to me with a smirk.

"Recruiting trainers, eh?"

I nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe you'd be able to help out Kiba-san?"

"Yup. He seems malleable. I'll make sure he'll have as much skill as Ultimate Devils by the end."

I chuckled.

"Sure, do that. Any ideas for the magicians in the peerage?"

He tapped his chin.

"Maybe Christ would be able to help. His miracles work on a mass amount of magic working all at once."

Seriously?

I deadpanned.

"Wouldn't his presence alone kill everyone in the Peerage?"

Alexander shook his head.

"He's able to mask his holy energy and can warp his appearance. We are pretty safe on keeping the cards a secret."

This sounds like a shitty plan, but frankly it shouldn't matter too much.

"Fine, but if this secret goes out, we'll be tracked endlessly."

"We'll cover for you. All of us."

That's...

Comforting.

"Alright, fine. How about Toujou-san?"

"Hm... You'll need to do that yourself, along with Hyoudou."

"Bah, very well. I'll get it done."

"Great. Christ has been hoping you'd ask for his help for a while anyway."

Alex left, leaving me to my thoughts.

Koneko Toujou is a Nekomata and a user of Senjutsu, according to EmVee.

That means she'd need to steel herself from ill intent unless she's ready to go on a rampage.

I don't know anything about Issan, so I'll probably have to do a spar against him...

Riser's the main problem, not the peerage itself.

His regeneration is annoying and it'll prove a challenge for anyone.

Maybe I'll steal away Rias after a while for some...

special training.

(Break!)

It was late at night when I heard footsteps coming down to the first floor.

I was just drinking some water when I turned around to see who it was.

"A-ah! H-hello... Volkov-san."

It was Asia. She wore white pajamas and- are those bunny ear sandals?

"Hello, Argento-san. Here for a drink?"

She nodded slightly before getting a cup of water.

"I never got to say this to you but... Thank you for bringing me and the others in! I thought I'd have to live in the streets..."

I shook my head.

"It's fine. You all are a good company and are fun to hang out with."

I took a sip of water before sighing.

"I'm sorry for showing you a... distasteful sight back at the church."

She widened her eyes at my sudden apology.

"N-no! It's... okay..."

"No, it wasn't. If it wasn't for the fact that trauma is somewhat impossible for me anymore I would've vomited at the sight."

"B-but... you were just trying to protect me..."

Guess she doesn't budge, huh?

I pat her head.

"I'd bet that your journey here wasn't the happiest?"

She stayed silent but her hands were shaky as she placed the glass on the table.

"It's okay to cry. You have people you can trust around you now. So just let go, Argento-san..."

Her eyes began to leak.

"I'm here for you."

She began to cry while hugging me. I returned the hug, sliding my hands down her hair.

(Break!)

 **Huh. What a revelation.**

 **Some may be... annoyed at the fact that Issei just got Rule 69'd, but I think it'll allow a more solid relationship between the entirety of the peerage and Frater.**

 **Harem: Raynare, Kalawarner (Soon)**

 **Oh yeah, about Kalawarner...**

 **She'll have a lemon of her own before the Rating Game at most. It could be the next chapter for all I know.**

 **Her role is kind of two dimensional at the moment, but I'll try to make her more prominent when I can.**

 **I'm not into Mittelt.**

 **Sorry.**

 **Anyways, this is all for now! Thank you all for reading.**

 **See you.**


End file.
